


Kintsugi

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Poetry, flaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: Kintsugi: the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery with seams of gold, making the piece all the more beautiful for the cracks and flaws.





	Kintsugi

I don’t always like myself.

I tell myself that I’m

Too quiet, too odd, too different from what I should be.

I tell myself that I have

Scars on my body, spots on my face

And that I’m not thin enough to be beautiful.

I don’t always like myself.

I have flaws, and sometimes they’re all that I see.

Sometimes they consume my thoughts

And try to convince me that there’s nothing good in me.

But you know what? They’re wrong.

Yes, I’m quiet. That’s not a bad thing.

Yes, I’m odd. That makes me interesting.

Yes, I’m different. There’s no one like me.

I am unique.

Yes, I have scars. They tell my story.

Yes, I have spots. That’s natural.

Yes, I’m not stick-thin. That doesn’t make me ugly.

I am beautiful.

I have flaws. That much is true.

But you know what?

Everyone has flaws, and that’s a good thing.

The world would be boring if everyone was perfect.

Flaws don’t make us ugly, or not good enough.

Flaws make us human.

I am flawed.

I am unique.

I am beautiful.

I am the best me I can possibly be.

And guess what? So are you.


End file.
